


Good morning, honey.

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: This is the result of a a few Tumblr prompts a friend picked for me that resulted in me setting myself a challenge:Can you get it fluffier than Chairman Meow's fur?





	

The day after The New Clave proclaimed Shadowhunters and Downworlders can get married in gold, Magnus and Alec woke up to a little blueberry on their chests, jumping up and down and smacking them with a pillow. 

 

As soon as Rafe got woken up by the sounds coming from the bedroom and decided to join them, it turned into a full on pillow fight and ended with the lot of them sliding into kitchen in fuzzy socks, Alec even making some spins, earning ten points from each member of the domestic jury and a glare from an almost squashed pair of Chairman Meow and Church.

 

It was the kind of carefree, fun morning that neither Magnus nor Alec ever really had in their own childhood and were determined to create for their little darlings to carry in their memory forever.

 

It was the morning after their wedding and a morning before they were leaving for a family honeymoon in Spain.

 

“Hm… Good morning, honey. You seem a bit dizzy from all the spins or are you just so awed by your little beautiful family?”

 

It was a good morning indeed, Alec though as he wiped the smirk off Magnus’ face with a kiss and went to lift Max onto the counter, as their little blueberry always seemed to find his way there anyway and they eventually gave up on the chair.

 

It was a morning of the best day in their lives. It was better than actual wedding day, full of pomp and glitter and symbolism. It was better than the next 3 weeks of lazy nothing doing. It was the best day, because it was normal and domestic, and the first day of many that were to be the rest of their life. Married family life.

 

That reality still made Alec giddy.

 

That night after Max and Rafe were asleep, Magnus had Izzy come over to watch them and dragged Alec uptown to a tattoo parlour claiming he had a last wedding gift surprise.

 

A few hours later when they exited, Alec felt like tingling feeling on his skin had nothing to do with the rune adoring his heart.

 


End file.
